mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulk Biceps
Salvador Reyes (Latin American Spanish) Wellington Lima (Brazilian portuguese, season 4)}} Bulk Biceps is a male Pegasus pony who first appears in the episode Hurricane Fluttershy. He has a white coat, dirty-blond mane, and intense red eyes. He has a unique, very muscular character model. His human counterpart makes a minor appearance in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks.__TOC__ Development and design Bulk Biceps has a much larger, more muscular build than most other background ponies in the show. Though a fully grown stallion, he also has considerably smaller wings than the other adult Pegasi, although his wings can function as well as any other Pegasus. Unlike other background Pegasi introduced in Hurricane Fluttershy, like Thunderlane, Blossomforth, and Silverspeed, Bulk Biceps was not officially named in the episode's script and was intended as "more of a visual gag." Archived locally. In the script, what would become his lines were only attributed to "pony walla" ('walla' being a general term in scriptwriting and voice ADR work for miscellaneous background voices), and the storyboard artists and animators made the decision to turn "pony walla" into a boisterous, large Pegasus. The name "Bulk Biceps" was first listed in Michael Dobson's online resume in October 2013 as a My Little Pony role voiced by Michael Dobson, and was later listed in Enterplay's collectible card game. Shortly after the character's cameo in Flight to the Finish was first aired on December 14, 2013, Meghan McCarthy tweeted "Hmm. I wonder what the guy with the dumbbell Cutie Mark’s name is. #MLPseason4". He was eventually named in Rainbow Falls. Depiction in the series Bulk Biceps first appears in the opening scene in Hurricane Fluttershy where he gives the first of what would be several emphatic "YEAH"'s during Rainbow Dash's speech. He makes several more appearances throughout the episode, most of which are accompanied by another shout of "YEAH!" He flies among the rest of the Pegasi in the hurricane and isn't noticeably impeded by the smaller size of his wings. Bulk Biceps later appears as a trainee in Wonderbolts Academy. When sized up by Spitfire of The Wonderbolts, he's instantly intimidated by her. During training, he is Cloudchaser's wing pony. Like his fellow Wonderbolts trainees, he ends up stuck in clouds due to Lightning Dust's eccentric flying. In a cloud clearing exercise, he busts clouds with his teeth rather than his hooves, letting out another "YEAH!" Later, when Rainbow Dash's friends are saved from danger, he catches the care package they had made for her. Finally, when Rainbow Dash is made a lead pony (after Lightning Dust's discharge from the academy), he salutes her. He appears again in the season four episode Flight to the Finish, during Hearts Strong as Horses, holding one end of a tug-of-war rope in his mouth and eventually lets go of it when a butterfly scares him away. Bulk Biceps appears in the episode Rainbow Falls as one member of a three-Pegasus relay team consisting of himself, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. The three represent Ponyville and compete to qualify for the Equestria Games. Throughout the episode, Bulk Biceps struggles to overcome the relay course. Unlike his participation in the hurricane, while flying alone his diminutive wing size makes him much slower than even Fluttershy. His bulky torso also makes it difficult to squeeze through the rings in the obstacle portions of the course. Eventually his along with his teammates' determination earns them a qualifying spot in the Games. Bulk's agility improves, and he is able to contort his way through a ring to pass the horse-shoe to Fluttershy. Bulk Biceps' speaking role in this episode is more prominent compared to his past series appearances. In Simple Ways, Bulk appears in the crowd during the choosing of the pony of ceremonies for the Ponyville Days festival. In Inspiration Manifestation, Bulk appears at the "Test Your Strength" bell, which Pinkie hits her head on. Bulk Biceps appears with his team in Equestria Games. He has several cameo appearances throughout Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In the former episode and its recap at the beginning of the latter episode, he is seen wearing his Wonderbolt Academy uniform. Depiction in the comics In the Friendship is Magic IDW comics, he appears in Issue #1 on page 3/Dynamic Forces exclusive cover RE, appears in Issue #9 on page 15, appears in Issue #12, appears on Phoenix Comics & Games (and Everfree Northwest) exclusive cover RE of Issue #20, and appears on Phantom Variant cover RE of , in a parody of the cover of the first issue of The Incredible Hulk. Depiction in the film In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, the human version of Bulk Biceps is seen in the gym when Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are on stage. He also participates in The Mane Event playing the violin. Other depictions Merchandise Bulk Biceps appears on the season two poster behind Flitter and Cloudchaser, grouped with other Pegasi from Hurricane Fluttershy. He is titled "MUSCLE PONY" in the 2013 guidebook The Elements of Harmony. Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a Flitter & Cloudchaser card, #17. The back of the card lists Bulk Biceps (along with Rumble and Thunderlane) as a friend. In Enterplay's collectible card game, α #101 R, Good Hustle, shows Bulk Biceps in an image from Hurricane Fluttershy and attributes to him the quote "YEAH!" In the game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, #192 UR, a card of Bulk Biceps, lists his name with a trademark symbol and gives him the description "Bulk Biceps is possibly the least aerodynamic pegasus in the history of Equestria. How he overcomes wind resistance is anypony's guess." Chapter books Chapter 7 of the chapter book Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare refers to "Snowflake—the strongest Pegasus in Cloudsdale", likely in reference to Bulk Biceps under a name previously used by Andy Price and earlier by the fan community; this name was used by Hasbro for G1 and G3 Earth pony mares. He also appear in chapter 1 of Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo he is again refered as Snowflake, he is part of the audience in the "Sweet Apple Acres Pie-Eatin' Extravaganza", he is a former contestant who decides not to do it this year to give opportunity to other ponies. Appearances Quotes :''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #9 page 15 ::Bulk Biceps: You! Are you ready to buff up?! ::Big McIntosh: Nope. ::Bulk Biceps: Yeah! ::Big McIntosh: ...Nope. ::Bulk Biceps: Yeah! ::Big McIntosh: ...Nope. ::Bulk Biceps: Yeah! ::Big McIntosh: ...Nope. ::Bulk Biceps: Well okay! You have a nice day! ::Big McIntosh: ...'Yup. Gallery See also * References de:Bulk Biceps es:Bulk Biceps pl:Bulk Biceps ru:Балк Бицепс Category:Musicians